For Better Or For Worst?
by Ekeae
Summary: It had been a year to the date since Esme fallen to the hands of another vampire, while hunting. Carlisle is now starting over, returning to his job. things take a turn his first day back. Is it for the best or is it for the worst? CarlislexOC
1. Return

It had been a year to the date since Esme fallen to the hands of another vampire, while hunting. There are vampires who didn't enjoy the idea of 'vegetarian' vampires and sought to destroy them all. Esme was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Carlisle just now decided that he would be able to go back and work at the hospital. After not being able to save his love he thought he wouldn't be able to save another, let alone a human. Jasper, Emmet, Edward, Rosalie and Alice seemed to think other wise and after a year of persuasion he said that he would go back.

I told myself that I needed to get over it as I walking into the place that I hadn't stepped into in over a year, the hospital. I knew that people where going to greet me.

"Carlisle?" I head a voice from behind me, one from the years before. "You don't look a year older." I mentally laughed knowing that I hadn't changed in the year that had gone by. I never would. Ever.

"Good to see you too, Tomas." I said , my ears picking up a siren's wail, long before any one else in the room did. I moved towards the entrance of the Emergency area, just as the others picked up the sound following after.

"You always did have a knack for knowing when some one's coming in." Tomas said as he stood by my side waiting for them to bring in the injured. I realized then that my ability to be immune the smell of human blood hadn't warn off in the year that I'd spent isolated, and I was happy about that.

I however was proven wrong, way wrong.

I felt like I was smacked in the face the moment the a woman, whose name I soon learned was Ceri, was brought through the doors of the emergency wing, on a transportation cot. My eyes, I'm sure shifted to a deep amber, perhaps even a black the moment the smell of human blood reached my nose. I'd forgotten how good it smelled, after becoming immune to it. I only remember taking a step back, tensing. The rest was lost to the action.


	2. Staggering

I remember staggering through the door of our coven's house. Staggering. Something a vampire never does. The door closed and I fell against it, sliding down its frame.

"Carlisle..?" I heard the voice of my sweet Esme, but when I looked up it was Alice. She instantly started questioning about what happened.

"I can smell it." I heard myself say but I don't remember ever thinking about what I was going to say. Alice looked at Edward who looked at Jasper, the look continued around the circle. I soon felt calmed, Jaspers work no doubt. Despite still being slightly dazed I remembered how I'd got here. I'd run away. Childish. Sure, but the hospital would never fire me, I knew that.

"Carlisle, can you explain what happened?" Emmet asked. They were all looking at me waiting for my answer, I could feel that from my place on the floor. I looked up, remaining silent as I tried to but my thoughts together. Edwards face contorted as he was just as confused as I was by my thoughts. Everyone in the room was confused but him and I more so then any of them. I spoke once my thoughts were in order.

"I was at the hospital, doing what I normally do. Then a woman came in. I smelled it." I became angry, "I'm not suppose to be able to smell it." My forehead met the palms of my hands, "I ran. I didn't know what else to do." Here I, a grown man, in more then one then one way, and I didn't know that to do.


	3. Blood Calling and the Memories it Brings

EDPOV

I heard Carlisle coming long before he even reached the door, his thoughts jumped out at me like he was screaming them. He was angry and confused. Alice had also had a sudden vision of him coming home. I didn't know the extent of his confusion until he entered the house. I noticed a stagger in his walk. No one in this room had ever seen a vampire stagger like that. He was really confused, His thoughts flying at me, at a pace that I even I didn't understand what he was saying, all I could pick up was '_I can smell it,' _And he was saying that out loud. Alice approached him first, saying his name. He looked up a look in his eye that only Esme had received from him. Carlisle opened his mouth like he was about to whisper Esme's name. He said it in his mind, I was sure of that. Carlisle explained what had happened and we had our own ideas of what was going on. As we thought amongst ourselves Carlisle whispered something else.

"It was just hers, I couldn't-- I couldn't smell anyone else's." Jasper looked at me his own thoughts confirmed by that one statement. _'Blood Calling,' He thought. I'd experienced that before, along time ago. Bella. She was the one who'd called out to be in a way that I found it impossible to resist being around her. I had to feed twice as much with her around and eventually that drove me insane. I decided to bring her here to meet every one else. Her blood didn't just call to me. I heard Jasper speak my name, he must of noticed my change in mood. _

"_I'm fine." I said quickly. I turned my attention back to my father, or my creator. I liked think of him as my father more then my sire. I learned years ago not to call him sire as it upset him greatly. My real father wasn't the best to me anyway. Carlisle was as good as fathers got. I'd seen many families in my life time, I knew the worst and the best of them. Carlisle stood disappearing up the stairs. I knew my family wanted to know were he was going. _

"_He just needs some time to think." I said. They nodded, even though they knew that they didn't have to. I would understand with out it. _

_Carlisle thought about his caller, while I thought about mine. My beloved Bella._


	4. Massacre

-24 hours later-

CPOV

"Are you going to go back Carlisle?" Rosalie asked from the bottom of the stairs. I knew where she was even though I was still in my office. I spent the night thinking things over. I had to go back; I had to deal with this; I couldn't run forever. I might live forever but running away from something that rarely happened was something that I was not about to do. I didn't answer Rosalie, I'm sure Edward was smiling, he knew my thoughts and the answer to that question right away. I walked around the corner and down the stairs, adorned with my medical clothing. White, something purer then I was. What was I thinking? I was turning into Edward. Thinking we were impure. We were just fine how we were. We weren't hurting anyone. I saw Edward flinch at my thoughts

"Be careful." Were Edwards words of wisdom to me, he knew how difficult this was going to be if she was still there. I had to try, I wasn't going to give up that easily.

There was a loud tap on the door of my black mustang, just as I was about to leave. I knew who it was before I turned my head or I heard him speak though the glass, Edward.

"Do you want me to come with…just in case?" He asked. I knew I did have to answer he knew I'd answer, yes. So many thought played though my mind before I put the car into reverse. Most of them were the nasty 'what if' questions. I kept my foot on the break as the worst one played threw my mind. I heard Edward ask one simple question before I completely blanked out.

"Do you want me to drive?"

I felt thirst rip through my veins as entered her room, I gave my normal spiel.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, I will be your doctor today." She gave her name and what happened, but I had no idea what she said, I wasn't listening. My thirst was growing to strong for me to hold back. I haven't felt thirst for human blood that bad for hundreds of years. I wanted desperately to suffice it. I hated the feeling. She was still talking about what she wanted me to do and I still wasn't listening. I was think of all the ways I would kill her with out anyone in the hospital knowing about it. A sudden low snarl ripped though my lips.

"Dr." She squeaked moving away from me, she flinched as it was painful for her to move for what ever she said her reason was. I lunged forward grabbing her in a vice grip. A scream tore through the room.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

"Shut up." I hissed in her ear before I covered her mouth. There was a sudden rush of blood into my mouth. The mirror on the counter showing me that I was now truly a monster. My eyes gleamed with lust to continue on with drinking her blood, that's what the crimson told me. My expression told me to stop, I couldn't do this. This monster was not me. I swallowed the last of her blood leaving her lip on the floor. My callers blood tasted so sweet on my tongue, even with the tang of the drugs that were being pumped into it. I was wild with lust for more. My lip twitched, curling into a smirk and then a wicked smile. There were people in this hospital, they were all humans. They all had blood. That was exactly what I wanted. Exactly what every real vampire wanted. I heard the door handle turn, I spun facing it ready to spring.

", I need your help with…" Tomas' scream ripped through the air, splitting my ears. He was my friend and I killed him with out thinking.

It tasted so good, I'd forgotten that. No animal on earth could compare to this. None. I'd attracted more attention now and others were beginning to charge at me, trying to stop me.

"Fools." I laughed taking them down like a lion did to a lamb. By the time my thirst was fulfilled. The thirst I'd had for hundreds of years and never noticed, I'd massacred the whole hospital. I looked at the watch around my wrist.

"2 minutes." I smiled, "Lets try and beat that time some place else." I pulled the sleeve of my doctor's coat down. It was once purer then the white snow and now it was bathed in the crimson blood of hundreds of people. My victims. Victims. The word sounded sweet to my ears.


	5. To The Hospital

"Carlisle..Calisle.." I felt a hand on my shoulder shaking me lightly. "I don't think you should go." Edward. It was Edward. He looked terrified like he'd heard everything that had just played through my mind, but then, I probably looked terrified too. I never imaged doing that in hundreds of years. I shook my head, shoving my fear to the back of my mind.

"No. I have to go. People need me." I slid the car into reverse. I'd let him come with but I didn't need his help. No, I didn't _want _it.

"Carlisle.." Edward looked at me. "I don't think it's a good idea" He paused. "when you had a thought like that." My hands tightened around the steering wheel.

"No," I hissed. "I'll be able to do this." I was determined and I wasn't going to give up. I longed be around the smell that I hungered for. I watched Edward chew on his lip as I backed the car out of the garage and out onto the drive way.

"Lets ask Alice first." Edward suggested.

"She'll call if she sees a problem, you know that." Edward sunk back into his seat, it was obvious he was trying to stall, so that he could think of a reason why I shouldn't go. I flicked the clicker on waiting at the end of the driveway for a moment before turning out.

"Stay on clinic duty." I heard Edward say. "So we can get a hold of you."

"Sure. I doubt they'll mind." It was a well known thing that everyone in the hospital hated clinic duty. They hated listening to people who came in because they thought that they might have something. Something they were only worrying about because they had gotten into . I hit the gas when I realized how far under the speed limit I was. Edward laughed quietly beside me. "Sorry, we can't all be reckless drivers."

"I'm not reckless."

"Oh? Going 70 over isn't reckless?"

"I know what I'm doing."

"Mmhmm. That's what motorcyclists say and then their brains end up on the highway because they thought they knew what they were doing when they didn't wear a helmet." Edward shook his head,

"I know you can't save people with out brains."

"Exactly." I said before I turned onto the road the lead up to the hospital. I pulled in to the parking lot. My mustang looked at home with the other models in the staff parking. All shiny, well taken care of, and all expensive. But we were all doctors here. I turned the car off and opened the door.

"Be careful." Edward whispered as I got out of the car. Careful? I have been careful for over 400 years, was she really going to change that?


End file.
